kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
AT-KM-100
AT-KM-100 (AT-KM-100) is the banchou of the Bunkyou District. He is known as the Machine Banchou. He was created as an intelligent weapon to single-handedly stop armed conflicts and military crises. As a good battle machine, he follows his orders which are to defeat the Banchou in the 23 District Project and gain control over Japan to transform it into a country where everyone follows a strict order under Dr. Kagimiya's rule. Appearance AT wears a standard Banchou style uniform under which is a red and white striped shirt. His appearance modeled after his creator Dr. Kagimiya. Personality At first, AT behaved like a child, following orders and never thinking about what his "father" told him to do. After meeting Tsukimi and debating his nature with Akira, AT began acting more like a human and making decisions of his own. History AT-KM-100 was created in a university lab in the Bunkyou District by Dr. Kouichirou Kagimiya and Tsukina. While Kagimiya was obsessed with making AT into the ultimate war machine, Tsukina often taught him conflicting things that would help make him more human and independant; something Kagimiya vocally and violently opposed (it is hinted he killed Tsukina for this). Machine Banchou Arc Machine Banchou went into the 23 District Project and managed to beat three banchou in a few days. He later went into Chiyoda District to kill Akira Kongou but when it was raining he saw a little girl and when he went there she looked like Dr. Tsukina. He went there and asked her why is she in the rain. The girl told him that she is Tsukimi Sakura and she is there because somebody left a cat in a old box during the rain and she felt sorry for him. Her big sister came in and told her to come, Tsukimi told him to stay there and she will come back later. Machine Banchou waited there and protected the cat during the horrible weather. Tsukimi ran back the next day (her sister wouldn't let her go into the horrible weather the previous night) she was suprised to see that Machine Banchou was still there and he protected the cat. Tsukimi was very happy to see Machine Banchou okay and he gave her back the cat and told her that he did what she said. Then Akira showed up to see how they were doing but then Machine recognizes him and told him he is here to kill him. Tsukimi told them not to fight but they didn't listen and fought anyway. Akira told him they should fight somewhere else where people can't see them fight but Machine didn't listen and kicked him, sending him flying. Tsukimi kept on telling him not to fight Machine Banchou still didn't listen. Machine Banchou was planning to punch him but Akira dodged it in time and used Double Hammer. However, Machine Banchou wasn't affected at all. Akira was suprised how strong he was and speculated that he might be even stronger than his brother. He tried to beat him but unfortunately Machine used his hand and stabbed him right through his heart, killing him. Tsukimi was very upset and stated that she will never forgive Machine Banchou as he and went back to his lab. When When Machine Banchou got back to the lab his creator Dr. Kagiyama was mad at him for not returning sooner and fighting Akira without his permission. Machine Banchou said he was sorry and told the doctor to remove a noise in his head. Dr. Kagiyama said there is nothing wrong in his head but Machine Banchou asked him the question, "What is death to humans?" which suprised the doctor. The doctor was mad and said there might be a bug in his system from the women who "filled his head with trash". All of a sudden the place was under attack by the Banchou Alliance for payback for what Machine Banchou had done to Akira. The doctor tried to return back to his work but then he found a person using his computer. Dr. Kagiyama was mad at him until Machine Banchou told him he never worked here before after scanning him. The person turn out to be Yuu. Dr. Kagiyama ordered one of his underling to attack Yuu but the machine fell apart due to Yuu's tinkering. Machine went to him and fought him but Yuu was able to dodge his attacks. Yuu managed to cut Machine Banchou's arm by using his new weapon Ayatori. They continued to fight each other until Machine Banchou used Riot Piercer and electrified Yuu and defeated him. Later Machine found the Banchou Alliance holding a defeated Yuu. Raionji was so mad he went first to attack him but it was defeated easily. Gouriki Banchou was next and attacked him but Machine destroyed her iron bulb and was also soundly beaten. Kiryu fought too but he was also defeated. Machine Banchou reported the whole team dead so he returned to Dr. Kagiyama. The doctor was happy to hear he defeated them all with ease but Machine Banchou was trying to find the noise in his head and started to remember Dr. Tsukina. In his memory the doctor told him he is the ulitmate weapon but Tsukina told him that Machine Banchou was born not to hurt other but to become himself. While Machine Banchou was looking through his memories trying to understand what is life and death he found out that Dr. Kagiyama took Tsukimi because she was the reason behind the noise. Machine Banchou went to talk to her but she was still mad at him about Akira's death. Machine ask Tsukimi what is life and Tsukimi said that when a person dies they are gone forever. Tsukimi told them that way it was painful for her to lose Akira because she will never see him again. Machine was happy to hear the answer he wanted to know and gave Tsukimi a button to call him if she needed help and he went to Akira highschool to take control. When he got there the whole school was fighting against his underlings. At that moment the the Banchou Alliance turned up, surprisingly still alive. Machine Banchou began fighting them again until Akira, also surprisingly still alive after his heart stopped beating for one and a half days, came in and challeged him to a another battle. Machine Banchou told Akira that he was created to destory all banchou and to win the 23 District Project in order to change Japan into a country where everyone follows the order of his creator, Dr. Kagimiya. Akira asked Machine Banchou where Tsukimi is. Machine Banchou then stated that she was alright. As Machine Banchou and Akira continued their fight Akira realized that he is not strong enough to defeat him and he had to use a move he was saving for his brother. As Machine Banchou continued to beat Akira, Akira asked him why is he fighting and Machine Banchou told him he had to follow his orders to be by Tsukimi but Akira told him he should do what he wanted to do. Machine Banchou told him that he wanted to protect Tsukimi on his own accord and free will. Akira muscles then began to grow and he told him that he just activated Violent Mode. Akira told Machine Banchou that if he can resist violent mode for one minute, he wins. Machine Banchou subsequently fought Akira and lost. Dr. Kagimiya interrupted their battle inside a giant robot building and called it the New Machine Banchou and that he took Tsukimi hostage. Machine Banchou told Akira that Tsukimi is inside the center of the robot. Akira decided that they both work together to defeat Dr. Kagimiya. While Dr. Kagimiya was crushing Akira with one hand he told Machine Banchou that he has one more chance to redeem himself and come back to him or else he will kill Tsukimi. Machine Banchou refused so Kagimiya dropped Tsukimi. Machine Banchou sacrificed himself to save Tsukimi, taking heavy damage in the process. Kagimiya told him that no one will every love him but Akira broke out of Kagimiya's hand and defeated. Akira and the Banchou Alliance came to see Machine Banchou with Tsukimi in his arms. When Machine Banchou opened his eyes he saw Tsukimi was safe. Machine then questioned why liquid was coming out of her eyes. Tsukimi stated that oil was coming out of his own eyes too. Akira stated that despite not being human, Machine Banchou became more human than any other person. Machine Banchou smiled before his power supply was used up and he shut down. Underlings His underlings are Proto Pawn (プロトポーン, Purotopōn) robots also created by Dr. Kagimiya. Banchou Stats * Strength: 5/10 * Stamina: 4/10 * Spirit: 2/10 * Intelligence: 1/10 * Agility: 1/10 * Technique: 1/10 Attacks *'Proto Hold' (プロト・ホールド, Puroto Hōrudo) *'Proto Punch' (プロト・パンチ, Puroto Panchi) Proto Pawn.jpg|Proto Pawn Banchou Stats * Strength: 10/10 * Stamina: 10/10 * Spirit: 10/10 * Intelligence: 9/10 * Agility: 8/10 * Technique: 7/10 Abilities * Beyond Human Fighting Power: As an android, AT already possesses strength beyond normal human and most Banchou limits, but this goes even further because he was built based on the power of Takaeshi Kongou. *'Computer Brain': AT's brain is capable of processing information at high speeds, easily calculating opponents' battle strength and damage inflicted upon him. He also possesses superior voice and face recognition software, able to quickly identify other Banchous and their underlings, and quickly see through Yuu Akiyama's disguise. * Nanite Repair System: Even if he is broken down to scrape, his nanite backup repair system will restore him to tip top shape. Attacks He fights using the weapons built into his body. * Lightning Fist (ライトニング・フィスト, Raitoningu Fisuto): Machine Banchou fires his fist at very high speeds and lets it impact on the target with devastating results. * Double Lightning Fist (W・ライトニング・フィスト, Daburu Raitoningu Fisuto): Machine Banchou intertwines his hands and shoots them towards the target like the normal Lightning Fist. * Solid Screw (ソリッド・スクリュー, Soriddo Sukuryū): By rotating his arm at high speeds, AT turns his hand into a drill that can pierce even, Akira's sturdy body * Riot Piercer (ライオット・ピアサー, Raiotto Piasā): Sends out an electric discharge bolt with a voltage of 2.000.000 volts from his hands. * Assault Fist (アサルト・フィスト, Asaruto Fisuto): A barrage of extremely fast and powerful punches. * Riot Hold (ライオット・ホールド, Raiotto Hōrudo): Combines 'Lightning Fist' and 'Riot Piercer' into one attack. Can also be followed up with Crisis Cannon. * Crisis Cannon (クライシス・キャノン, Kuraishisu Kyanon): Grabs the opponent with 'Lightning Fist' or 'Riot Hold' and, using his rocket drive boots, AT knees them into the body at full speed. *'Riot Fist' (ライオット・フィスト, Raiotto Fisuto): * Punishment Bolt (パニッシュメント・ボルト, Panisshumento Boruto): While flying at high speed, AT electrocutes everything in his way. Lighting Fist.jpg|Lighting Fist Double Lighting Fist.jpg|Double Lighting Fist Solid Screw.jpg|Solid Screw Riot Piercer.jpg|Riot Piercer Assault Fist.jpg|Assault Fist Riot Hold.jpg|Riot Hold Crisis Cannon.jpg|Crisis Cannon Relationships * Kouichirou Kagimiya: AT's "father" so to speak, however; Kagimiya sees AT as nothing but a tool for his own ambitions, willing to abandon and try to destroy him once he stopped mindlessly obeying him. * Dr. Tsukina: AT's "mother", she encouraged him to become his own "man" and that he should think for himself rather then what doctor Kagimiya told him. * Tsukimi Sakura: Initially mistaking her for the late Tsukina, AT comes to learn from her the true meaning of both a human life and death, shifting his loyalty from Dr. Kagimiya to her, risking his very "life" to protect her. Trivia * Parts of his character resemble the story of Pinocchio, the puppet who became a real boy. * He also bares some similarities to the legendary Golem of Prague. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golem_of_Prague#The_classic_narrative Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou